Plug-type connectors with a contact region having a cage-like design and being configured as a cylindrical hyperbolic hollow body are known as RADSOK connectors. The hyperbolic body preferably comprises contact laminations in the longitudinal direction or contact spring arms for making contact with a plug pin.
For reasons of costs, the hyperbolic contact cages are generally shaped as a stamped/bent part from sheet metal and then introduced into a cylindrical tubular sleeve.
Various cylindrical female contact elements are known in the prior art which are likewise stamped from sheet metal, with the cylindrical bush like body being produced by rolling or bending and rolling the stamped metal sheet.
Such a plug-type connection is known from DE 197 34 524 C2, for example. Said document discloses a cylindrical female contact, comprising a contact part and a connection part, the contact part having a cylindrical sheath and the cylindrical sheath having at least one contact spring tongue which is stamped out of the sheath and dips into the receiving region of the cylinder, with the result that a plug pin can make contact with this spring contact element as soon as said plug pin is plugged into the cylindrical female contact.
In the prior art, DE 10 2005 062 709 A1 discloses a contact system which is arranged between a cylindrical heavy duty female contact connector and a planar conductor track element with two opposing flat sides. The cylindrical heavy duty female contact connector is in this case introduced into an opening in a conductor track element and pressed with the planar conductor track element between two contact pressure elements with a corresponding contour. This produces a relatively flat female contact which nevertheless has a female contact element which is open on both sides.
A further plug-type connector system known from the prior art having a cylindrical heavy duty female contact connector is known from DE 10 2007 055 040 A1. In said document, the electrical contact element concerns a cylindrical female contact which is connected to a contact holder in a force fitting and form fitting manner on the outer sheath of the cylindrical female contact by means of thermal shrink fitting.
The previously mentioned contact systems are all configured in such a way that they can be used in technical applications in which there is limited installation space available in respect of the plug in direction of the female contact. In principle, the length of the female contact determines the required contact overlap, and the plug-type connector housing (if provided) determines the overall size of the plug-type connector system.
Plug-type connectors of the generic type as mentioned above are increasingly used in applications in which the climatic environmental conditions place stringent requirements on the plug-type connector system. In particular in the sector of electric drives and hybrid vehicles, heavy duty female contact connectors are used in the engine compartment or at exposed points at which the plug-type connector system is loaded with dirt and liquids.
In this regard, numerous solutions for plug-type connector housings are known from the prior art which firstly perform the function of protection against electric shock and secondly perform a sealing function. In particular in the case of requirements for waterproofness, it is necessary to ensure that no moisture can enter the female connector of the plug-type connector. Secondly, heavy duty female contact connectors are subject to considerable thermal loading when used in the high current range and temperatures of over 150° Celsius may occur.
This results in difficulties as regards the choice of polymers which still perform the sealtightness function of the plug-type connector system to a sufficient extent at such temperatures. Secondly, there is the problem of the dissipation of resultant heat from heat losses in the plug-type connector system. In both problem cases, this results in the solutions known from the prior art being insufficient for sealing the plug-type connector, on the one hand, and for meeting the requirements as regards installation space, on the other hand.